


Archive of the Past

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [25]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/F, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Fallen are trying to get something that doesn't belong to them. Aaron and Spencer go and make sure they don't touch it.





	Archive of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron was standing behind Spencer as they orbited Venus. The call had come for a Guardian to volunteer for a mission on Venus and Spencer had accepted before talking to Aaron, but Aaron wasn't upset about that. It was nice to be back in the Tower for a little while, but it had been getting to both of them after going hard for so long. The mission had been given no parameters before they had left, the only thing that G.A.R.C.I.A. knew was that it was going to come when they got to Venus. The pure paranoia of the mission made Aaron think it was the Cryptarchs. Master Rahool specifically. 

"Guardians," Master Rahool voice was calm like it always was. "The Ishtar Collective gathered some of the greatest minds of the Golden Age into their group. Their Archive is a treasure of knowledge that we cannot lose to the Fallen. Secure the Archive, and the Cryptarchs will be in your debt." The channel cut and Aaron watched as Spencer tapped a few keys to accept the secure download from the Vanguard channel. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you too, Master Rahool," Aaron said. 

Spencer laughed. He scrolled through the mission brief and shook his head. "Well, it's going to be simple and straightforward, but I don't understand how he thinks that going in and routing out the Fallen is going to stop them from coming in again." Spencer grabbed his tablet from the bucket like thing he had attached to the console to hold it in. He started to type on it and then forwarded that to someone. "I messaged Ikora Rey. To hold this, we are going to have to have a fire team here on rotation. It's the only way."

"I agree." Aaron placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before he stepped back to finish getting into his armor. Spencer was dressed in his already except for the helmet. Aaron had all but his helmet and upper body pieces on. "So where is this Archive?" 

"It's buried under the Academy. Probably not going to be an easy way in with all the rubble and the plants that have tried to take over everything."

"The Fallen won't take long to strip it bare just like they have everything else they have got their hands on."

"No, I agree that we need to get in there, but there is nothing in the mission briefing about what we are going to do to hold it or even just take the data from the Archive. It would take more than our two G.A.R.C.I.A.s to get all of the information so a rotating group of Guardians who use their Ghosts to get all they can before blowing it would be a better idea. I sent that to Ikora Rey as well."

"Blow it?"

"Even erasing data means that something can be found," Spencer said as he jammed his helmet onto his head and started to add his weaponry to his armor. Aaron saw that Spencer's knives were cleaned more than normal and wondered what that meant. It wasn't that the knives were ever that dirty, just that they rarely shined like they did at the moment. Aaron wondered if a trip to the Reef was needed. He would broach that with Spencer after they got out of the Archive. "The best way to make sure no one can find any of it is to blow it up."

"I see," Aaron said. He knew that he wasn't stupid but the tech that Spencer used to, the Golden Age tech and what had spawned after it wasn't something that Aaron was used to. They had all been primitive compared in the years after the Collapse. 

G.A.R.C.I.A. had found them a perfect landing spot that at the moment was free of all Fallen and Vex. Aaron watched Spencer transmat out of the ship and look around before Aaron joined him. They were in the Headlands which was an area that Aaron was used to. It was a very secure area as there was nothing of value so the Fallen didn't patrol it at all and the Vex didn't seem to care about it. 

"How's it look?" Aaron asked G.A.R.C.I.A. as he appeared outside of the ship. 

"Quiet, not the bad quiet just the no one knows we are here, so they aren't looking for us quiet."

"That'll change," Spencer said, and Aaron could hear the grin in his voice. 

Their Sparrows appeared, and Spencer straddled his vehicle before turning to look at Aaron. If Aaron could see his face, he was pretty sure there would be an impish grin on there. 

"The first one to the Academy gets the next blow job," Spencer said right before she shot off toward the Shattered Coast area. 

Aaron quickly got onto his Sparrow and took off after Spencer. There were enemies on the way to the doors of the Academy but none that were enough to get them to get off their Sparrows. There were the Dregs and Shanks by the area that had become a junkyard for cars. Then the area around the two bends from that with Fallen at the edge of the peninsula. Then the ones that were right in front of where they needed to be but as Aaron got close, he saw that they were firing at where Spencer had gone into the doors that lead down into the bowels of the Academy. Aaron shot by them and jumped off his Sparrow and had it called back to the Sparrow network before the Fallen even realized that he was there. Aaron found Spencer just down inside. 

"So I get the next blow job, yay me!" Spencer pumped the air and laughed. Aaron laughed with him. 

"Let's get going before thoughts of blow jobs make you not aim as well." Aaron gently shoulder checked Spencer as he passed him and Spencer turned into it and shoved at Aaron's back making him stumble just a little. It was fun being with Spencer, fighting with Spencer, loving Spencer. It was all kind of perfect, and more and more Aaron wondered when it was going to be taken away from him. 

Aaron took the lead through the tunnel like area that would lead them into the massive library that they had been in before, where they had finally actually met the Stranger before they found out that she was Elsie Bray. There was the sound of fighting in the room. Vex and Fallen trying to win to get either stop the other from getting to the Archive or to get into the Archive. Aaron wondered why the Vex had not already destroyed the Archive ad taken the knowledge for themselves. Unless they didn't realize what it was or maybe they just didn't care. 

Taking the right side, Aaron worked his way through slowly, not engaging the more significant force that was fighting in the middle. Spencer was behind him and slowly overtook Aaron just as he got to the steps. Aaron about grabbed him when he realized that the red on the tracker was in front of him. Spencer darted forward and caught Goblin and gutted it before it could start to fire. Aaron waited, his hand on Spencer's shoulder for someone to notice but no one did. They went up to the second floor and kept on going. All the forces were focused on each other and didn't see the two of them sneaking through. 

At the far side of the room, there was just an open door for them to run through. Aaron felt the heat from a blast from a Minotaur but didn't stop until he was entirely around the corner. The Minotaur did not follow them. 

"Well it's one way to save ammo," Spencer said. 

"I'd rather not engage if I don't have to," Aaron said. 

"Oh no, I agree." 

The next area was the Ishtar Commons. They had been there once but had transmatted straight into there. The fight though between Vex and Fallen made that impossible at the moment. Again they skirted the conflict and slipped into the opening they needed that would take them where they were going. Aaron put on more speed because the tracker was empty of red. He would slow down when red started to skirt it. 

Just as Aaron's HUD told him that they were in the Hall of Whispers, red appeared on the tracker. Aaron stopped so quickly that Spencer ran into the back of him. 

"Great," Aaron said in a whisper even though even talking normally wouldn't transmit out into the open area at the moment. "The Fallen have already set up shop here."

"Let's hope they haven't got into the Archive yet." Spencer stepped around Aaron and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. 

"There is a big Ether signature in here. Something big and ugly." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared at Aaron's head to give them that info even though she didn't need to be visible to do it. 

"I don't know. If it's a Servitor, those are not ugly. A Captain is but not a servitor. I think Servitors are kind of beautiful, deadly but beautiful."

G.A.R.C.I.A. whipped around from where she had been looking ahead, and Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared right in front of his face. 

"What? I designed technology for Bray Tech. This kind of stuff is beautiful to me. Would you like me to tell you that you are not just because you are a machine? Servitors are only evil because of who they are aligned with. Look at Mara, she has Fallen working for her."

"Humph," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before both of her disappeared. 

Aaron wasn't shocked by Spencer's answer. Aaron found beauty in some guns. Banshee did an excellent job at making guns for them. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and that meant Spencer could call what he wanted beautiful. 

Several Shanks were the first things to appear. It took only a few shots to take them out from each Aaron and Spencer because their bodies were flimsy and it was one shot kills on them. The next wave was Vandals. Spencer moved forward to take them on as Aaron stayed back to watch the areas where more could try and loop behind Spencer. 

The point, in fact, Spencer passed by a doorway, going after the Vandals when a trio of Dregs manifested in the dark there. Aaron took them out with three quick headshots. Aaron stayed looking through his scope and saw the edge of a Servitor at the other end of the room. 

"Servitor up ahead."

"Simiks-3," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She huffed. "Now that I can read the signature I can match it to the Fallen database I hacked on Earth." 

"Spencer you work on eh Vandals and things. I'll get into a sniping position up on top and take care of Simiks-3" Aaron turned to start that way while Spencer backed. Simiks-3 wouldn't leave it's protected spot at the other end of the room while Spencer and Aaron stayed back. However, the Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks would get closer to try and kill the two of them.

Aaron found a sweet spot that would allow him to move backward and forward on the second floor depending on where Simiks-3 was trying to hide. Aaron got off a few shots at Simiks-3 before he realized that there were also two Reaver Vandals at that end of the room. Aaron worked on them until the Servitor shielded them. Purple light protected them from Aaron's shots, so he turned back to the Servitor. Aaron heard Spencer firing as Aaron tried to kill the Servitor. Spencer shots died off, and Aaron took a second to look around to see that the ones that were left were the Servitor and his two Reaver Vandal guards. 

Spencer tossed a grenade at the Servitor, and it rocked it enough that it dropped the shield on the Vandals. Aaron started to fire again with quick efficiency at the Servitor so that ti would die while Spencer worked on eh Vandals. Aaron fired the last shot that made the Servitor explode, and it's explosion took out the last of the Reaver Vandals. Aaron stood up and shouldered his gun again and looked for the fastest way down. Which wasn't back to the steps. Aaron stepped up to the edge of the second floor and stepped up onto the short ledge before dropping down. Jumping once to soften his landing. 

"I hope this means that they were supposed to be the ones to get inside and we stopped them but we won't know unless we go inside." Spencer was looking at the door that had been guarded by Simiks-3. The door was sealed, and it was covered in vines and branches. Aaron could see where there might be another way in, time having given an opening but Aaron was pretty sure that between Spencer and G.A.R.C.I.A. they could get through. 

"On the other side of this door is the Archive!" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded excited, and the two of them appeared between where Aaron and Spencer were standing. "All of the secrets of the GOld Age, untouched for centuries."

"Not all," Spencer said. 

"Well close enough," G.A.R.C.I.A. said in a haughty tone. She floated over to the terminal that was at the side of the door. She started to scan it. "Radial-A encryption. They were serious about keeping people out. This is going to take a while."

"No, it won't," Spencer said. 

G.A.R.C.I.A. turned to look at him, but he walked over and waited for her to move so that he could stand in front of the terminal. 

"I created Radial-A encryption."

Aaron kept his laugh to himself as both G.A.R.C.I.A.s turned to look at him, if they had mouths, Aaron was pretty damned sure that they would have dropped open in shock.'

"What other things have you been keeping from us!" G.A.R.C.I.A. demanded to know before she floated closer to him, getting in his face at one point. 

Spencer made the sound like he was blowing air at her like she was a bit of hair to blow out of his face. Aaron bit his lips to keep himself from laughing out loud and watching her glare. 

"I did a lot of things for Bray Tech, and as far as I am concerned those confidentiality clauses, I signed are still good. Until I'm released from them by a Bray family member, I'm keeping my trap shut unless someone is in danger." Spencer ignored G.A.R.C.I.A. floating in front of his face for the next few minutes as he hacked into the machine that would open the door. 

Slowly, the door started to open, and Spencer stepped back from the console. When the doors were open all the way, he waved for Aaron to go inside. Aaron frowned at him but started to walk. As soon as Aaron was through the doors, the doors began to shut again. Aaron watched Spencer take off running as fast as he could. He realized that he wasn't going to get inside the doors, so Spencer slid into the doorway, and the doors almost shut on the edge of the cloak that had been trailing behind him. 

"No reason to leave the door open behind us. We can get out through it, but no one can get in. I added a few modifications that to that encryption that had not been uploaded in the last update before the Collapse."

Aaron smiled at Spencer and shook his head. "Where did you learn that move?"

"Hmm, watching baseball. Ana loved the old videos of Old Earth baseball games. Players used to do that to slide into what they called bases. It was how points were scored."

"You'll have to find one sometime and show me."

"Morgan likes football. There was a video archive that one of the Cryptarchs found. I'm sure there is baseball in there." Spencer looked to where they were going. "After you." 

Aaron gave a bow to Spencer before he started forward. Spencer caught up with him after a few seconds. They walked beside each other, hands on guns and ready to raise them up and fire if enemies got in their way. There was a short hallway and a set of steps that curved just slightly as they headed down. The stairs ended, and Aaron saw there were lights on in front of them. 

"Unbelievable," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered. 

"The power is still partially activated. Holy shit," Spencer said with wonder in his voice. 

Aaron let Spencer take the lead because Spencer was too busy looking around at the machines to actually look for enemies, so Aaron made sure that he did. Aaron jumped when a new voice started to talk.

"Welcome, Doctor Shim. Please enter your security clearance code." It was an automated female voice. 

"Doctor Shim?" Spencer said with a frown evident in his voice. "Where is the closest terminal?"

"Up ahead," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered, and a beacon showed up on Aaron's HUD. Spencer turned that way and started toward it. 

Spencer was still looking around at things more than focusing on anything else, but Aaron knew that the moment red popped on their tracker or something else happened, Spencer would be on point. 

"This place is amazing!" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded just as enamored with the place as Spencer seemed to be. "It's bigger than the archives in Old Accra."

"Old Accra?" Aaron asked. 

"A place in Africa," Spencer said. 

The terminal was in a small alcove that had one area of access from the floor they were on, but there were ways in from the levels above. 

"See what damage you can do," Aaron said and pushed at G.A.R.C.I.A. a little, shoving her toward the computer terminal. G.A.R.C.I.A. spun around and huffed as she did. Aaron smiled. 

"Thank you, Doctor SHim. Shall I begin correlation of Vex Mind Core samples?" the automated female voice asked. 

"So polite!" G.A.R.C.I.A. wobbled back and forth in the air in a way that showed she was pleased. "Let's see what this baby can do!"

"Doctor Shim, security breach detected!" the automated voice said. "Intruders. Initiate Protocol 19!"

"Fallen!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled out. "Those rat bastards found another way in!"

"Do you need Spencer's help?" Aaron asked. 

"Not at the moment. Protect my six. I can't do this and stay hidden. Don't let them kill me!" 

"We won't." 

Aaron looked out into the massive room, trying to spot where the enemies were coming from. A Vandal was the first that he saw. Aaron raised his gun and fired. Killing the Vandal with one shot. "Spencer you take the upper floor area, and I'll stay here on the lower."

"You got it."

Aaron only watched to make sure that Spencer got up to the second floor okay before he focused on the Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks that were flooding from all around in the darkness at the edges of the room. 

Killing the Fallen was methodical and easy as between the two of them, no not a single one got close enough to even see G.A.R.C.I.A. much less kill her. Aaron relaxed when there was no more red on his tracker. It was short lived though as the lights in the room dimmed. Many went out, but a few stayed on. 

"Remote hub failure. Routing disrupted," the automated voice said. 

"They must have a Servitor feeding off the power," G.A.R.C.I.A. called out over the comms. 

"I see it. Aaron, it's on your level." 

Aaron started to scan, and he didn't see it at first, and then it started to shield the few Dregs that had come in with it, and it was like a beacon in the dark room. Aaron crouched to one knee and dropped his Scout Rifle and drew out his Sniper. He took aim and fired a shot at the Servitor to get it to look at him. When it was aimed in his direction, Aaron retook aim. Three shots had it blowing up. Spencer fired at the Dregs taking them out, but there was more red on the tracker than that. Aaron came out of his area a little bit so that he could look for the Fallen. 

"They are on my level," Spencer said. Aaron heard him grunt over the comms. "They are playing hide and seek with me. I need to leave this area so keep an eye for any that try and sneak down to you."

"Go," Aaron said, and he turned to where he could view inside of the area that he was in as well as outside. Aaron was listening to Spencer's fighting above that he almost missed the slight hum that signaled a Stealth Vandal was getting close. Aaron looked for the telltale distortion that was hard to see, and when he saw it, he raised his Hand Cannon to fire. The first blast caught the Vandal and knocked down the stealth shield. Aaron fired again at the head, and it fell to the ground dead. Those rarely came out alone, so Aaron waited to see if the thing's partner was going to show up. Aaron heard it above him and then the sound of a wheeze before a body fell. Spencer's gun fired again seconds later. The whine of the stealth shield no longer sounded, so Aaron relaxed. 

"They have done something. I need to go elsewhere," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. 

Aaron's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared at his head, and a beacon popped up on his screen. 

"I'll take her," Spence said, and he dropped down in front of Aaron. Aaron looked back at Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. who was still hacking at something in the main terminal. Aaron nodded at Spencer and fell back to where the other was. Aaron heard Spencer and G.A.R.C.I.A. talking lowly as they moved to where the Servitor had been. 

"Ugh, they made a mess!" G.A.R.C.I.A. whined. 

"Oh, no," Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Aaron turned to look at her. "They are hacking in somewhere else!" 

"Aaron?" Spencer called out and started to fire. Aaron looked where Spencer was firing up into the rafters where he had been before. Aaron knew that he wouldn't be able to get up there to take care of them but Spencer could.

"You go. I'll cover them both!" Aaron yelled even though he knew that he didn't need to. It was cathartic and helped to relieve some anxiety in his body. Aaron didn't like it, but he was better to protect the both of them while Spencer acted like a mountain goat and got up to where the Fallen were tapping into the system. Aaron watched as Spencer slung his gun over his shoulder and jumped at the closest beam going up. He swung himself from beam to beam going up and up until he was there on the second floor. 

Aaron listened to Spencer firing at the second Servitor. He could hear the buzz of more Stealth Vandals. It was horrific to listen to at the moment. Not being able to see but he couldn't leave G.A.R.C.I.A. alone. Aaron didn't think that he would survive the loss of his second Ghost. The ache of Haley's death still resonated in his soul. She had been with him for so long before the end. 

"Oh!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Her body turned up to where there was silence. "Reid's hacking in and restoring things on his end. That's good. I'll have it back together quickly."

"There is still Fallen in here," Spence said over the comms. Aaron started to look around. None had shown their faces yet. 

"Reid's done on his end. They didn't as much time to mess with that one. He's such a good boy."

"Only Aaron gets to call me a good boy, and that's only when we are having sex, G.A.R.C.I.A.."

"SPENCER!" Aaron yelled only to hear his lover laughing. 

"Oh, fuck!" Spencer yelled, and there was the sound of a lot of gunfire. Aaron stepped out to look up and saw that there was a Captain up there with Spencer. Aaron could only watch as the Captain started to fire at Spencer. Aaron looked at the two G.A.R.C.I.A.s. 

"If you need me yell. Don't be afraid to stop what you are doing and hide if you need."

"Go," was all that Garcia said. 

Aaron ran for the steps and found himself in the thick of Dregs as he fought his way to Spencer. Just before Aaron got to him, the sound of Spencer's Nova Bomb rang around the room. Aaron looked to see he had done it at his own feet with the Captain trying to punch him. The bomb swirled and did damage, but Aaron could tell it wasn't going to be enough. He pulled on that part of him and drew his Golden Gun. Aaron fired the three shots straight into the chest of the Captain, and it died. 

The other Fallen freaked out and started to try and run, but Aaron's Hand Cannon and Spencer's Sidearm took care of them. Spencer stepped up to the Captain's body and rolled it onto it's back. 

"The armor and adornments tell me that it's Grayliks, a Baron from the House of Winter." 

"And who is that?"

"No one big, or not bigger than any other Barons. But it means that they really want all of this. If they are willing to send a Baron. We should get back to G.A.R.C.I.A.." 

Aaron turned to see that both of them were hovering down in the lower area by the first terminal. 

"There is way too much here, but given what the Servitor was trying to do I got what I think we need based on what they were doing. This Archive is amazing!" G.A.R.C.I.A. spun around a little bit before focusing on Spencer again. "There are pathways to other galaxies as well as mappings f the Vex underworld. The Fallen were interested in a place the Vex call the Vault of Glass. I hope that maybe the Cryptarch can make more sense of this. We need to transmit it to him as soon as possible."

"We can as soon as we get off of Venus." Spencer's body language said that he was still ready for a fight and Aaron knew that it would be until he got off of Venus. 

"Let's go back to the Commons, see if we can get out through there or we have to go all the back to the Headlands," Aaron said. 

Spencer took the lead, and the way out was quicker than the way in even with disabling the door so that no one else could get in without him telling them how to fix it as well giving them the part. There were not a lot of words spoken between the Guardians and their Ghosts nor between the two guardians as they walked up to the Commons. 

Aaron was glad that the Commons was empty as they got to it. G.A.R.C.I.A. started to call their ships to them before they even got to where they had been picked up and dropped off the last time. Spencer was settled at the helm of the ship before Aaron even got into the ship. His helmet didn't come off, and when Aaron reached up to take his off, Spencer spun. 

"Don't. I just..." Spencer shook his head like he was clearing it. 

"I won't," Aaron said, and when he sat down in his seat, he realized that Spencer was strapped into his own. Aaron grabbed his and strapped himself in as well. Spencer took off. G.A.R.C.I.A. started to transmit the information as soon as they were in the air. 

"It's sent," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. 

"Good," Aaron said. He looked at Spencer to see Spencer focused on something and he wasn't sure what it was because it wasn't where they were headed. He was looking just off and to the side. 

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Spencer yelled, and he jerked the control for the ship. Still, something broadsided them. Aaron felt the jerk and Spencer started in a new direction with the speed of the ship open wide. The terrain and sky in front of them began to almost blur as they flew. 

Aaron never saw what tried to shoot them out of the air. He didn't care to ask because he could see how tight Spencer was gripping the controls on the ship. Even though Aaron couldn't see the skin, he was pretty damned sure that the dark purple skin was many shades lighter. When they broke atmosphere, Aaron didn't ask where they were going. Spencer wasn't turned toward Earth. No, the star patterns were not right given Earth's position in the sky at the moment. He was pretty sure that the distance between places was greeted for them to go to The Reef but if the ship was damaged, Spencer would want to take them to The Reef to get the ship repaired. 

"You knew that was coming," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. 

"A dream from when I was a child. I never..." Spencer took off his helmet and let it drop to the floor of the ship before he turned in the seat. He was pale. "I had it a few times the year that I turned seven and Mom could never get me into a ship for days afterward. It was the way that the sun hit on the planet as we were leaving. It was a million little things that my brain processed. I didn't...Moira and I wondered in the wake of the Collapse if humanity was just one step away from what most Awoken became. We were caught on the edges of Light and Dark when it happened, and we were changed. We stared too long into the abyss, and it awoke things inside of us that should have stayed locked."

Spencer turned back and looked at the controls. "It's going to take a little longer to get there than normal. Using that speed to escape was one thing but I pushed engines that were already a little taxed, and it's not good for them to go even the speed we normally go. I think..." Spencer looked unsure for a few seconds. "I think just lying in bed and having you would hold me would be good."

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

Aaron heard the beeping that said that they were getting close to their destination. Spencer was dead asleep in his arms. Aaron had his back to the doorway, and he hadn't wanted to sleep any other way. Aaron slowly disengaged himself from Spencer and made his way to the controls. Spencer had laid the course, but once they got close to the landing bay, Aaron would need to pilot. 

There was a blinking of a message on the console and Aaron hit the button to play it. 

"Brother, Aaron, I've discussed with your Ghost as she answered my first call. I will have my best techs waiting on you when you land. Follow the course that your Ghost laid in and no one will bother you. Uldren and I demand a meal before you leave." The message stopped there, and Aaron gave a half smile at Mara's tone. Aaron could only think of her as Mara or risk a slip. Spencer's use of her old name and new bounced depending on who was around and what he was talking about. 

Aaron followed the path that Mara sent them and found that it was to a different landing bay than before. He found a single person waiting for them there. She was a beautiful woman. Aaron landed the ship and stood up to wake up Spencer to find him rubbing at his eyes in the short hallway. Aaron stepped up to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Feel better?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes," Spencer said. 

"Good. Your siblings I am sure will be around, but now there is a woman out there to greet us. She's not dressed as a guard, but she's a fighter."

Spencer nodded. He pressed the button that would transmat them both out of the ship without the help of G.A.R.C.I.A. who wasn't visible at the moment. 

"Lords Hotchner, Reid," the woman said as she bowed. 

Aaron saw that she was dressed for fighting, but she wore it like she wore it all the time. 

"Petra Venj," Spencer said as he stepped off the ship. 

"I'm sorry...do I know you?"

"No, I have heard of you though. I wasn't aware that you were here. You were a Corsair weren't you?"

"My Queen said that you Guardians had large ears with which to hear everything."

"We do, especially when it comes to Corsairs who make mistakes. I hope that our friendship will allow you to get past it finally and become what you are meant to be." Spencer stepped forward and extended his hand to shake hers. She eyed Spencer but did it. Aaron made a mental note to ask about her. 

"The Queen has had something come up and asked me to tell you to fix your ship and that her brother has been occupied with Variks and is out of the Reef at the moment. Someone will be down to help you with your ship." Petra stared at Aaron's hand when he didn't offer it. Aaron held it out, and she smiled at him before shaking it. "I heard tales from many of the Iron Lords. I look forward to getting to know you better Lord Hotchner."

Aaron narrowed his eyes because he was not sure if she was flirting with him or not. He looked at Spencer and saw that Spencer was smiling. 

"You had better watch yourself, Petra Venj," Spencer said, and he leaned close as he stepped even closer. He waited until his lips were right at Petra's ear before he spoke again. "You never know when a man might take you up on what you offer. We both know that you don't like cock. Besides..."

Spencer trailed off and look at Aaron with a grin on his face before he stepped around behind Petra. 

"That cock is mine."

Aaron almost choked at the words that Spencer said as well as the look of smugness on Petra's face. 

"Between us, we are a pair aren't we?" Petra asked. 

"Who wants old fashioned?" Spencer asked. 

Petra spun around and looked at Spencer with shock on her face. There was also something close to suspicion, but it faded. 

"I know someone who said that once. I don't remember much about him."

"Weird huh?" Spencer asked. He walked over to a rack of tools and grabbed a few things before going to the ship. 

Petra looked at the two of them before turning and leaving. She said no words of goodbye. Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about that. When the doors shut telling Aaron that she was gone, he turned to Spencer. 

"Who is that?"

"Mara's on and off lover before the Collapse. They scratched itches together, but I know the tell-tale sign of the marks my sister leaves on her when they have sex, and she had one even though it was faded. I was shocked when she didn't know me, but given that she said nothing of the name Reid, I would think that an Awoken somewhere has the ability to change memories, and all memories of Moira, Spencer, and Uldren Reid are gone from all minds who knew those names. It's the only way to make sure that no one connects them."

"And you are okay with that?"

"Not really but it's been done, and I can't change that. I'll ask Mara about it, but I do wonder who Variks is and what my brother has going with him." 

Spencer was looking at a panel he had taken off of the ship, and Aaron left him to what he was doing because it was all over him. 

An hour later two guards arrived with dinner and word that Mara was about twenty minutes away. Spencer was covered in grease and a few other things that Aaron didn't want to know what they were but it was nice watching Spencer as he focused on the ship. It was nice to just relax and watch Spencer do anything that wasn't killing. 

Aaron felt himself dozing slightly, but he didn't care. He was safe, and he was somewhere that he knew they would continue to be safe so when sleep overtook him, he didn't fight it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> Under a week left for the sign-ups for authors and artists for the Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
